1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racks used to hold a plurality of men's neck ties. More particularly, the present invention relates to racks of the aforesaid class, wherein the rack is slidable in relation to another structure. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a tie rack of the aforesaid class which is incorporated into a sliding cabinet which is, in turn, interfaced, internally or augmentarily, with a clothes dresser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most men have a large collection of various colors, patterns and styles of neck ties (hereafter referred to simply as "ties"). While a large selection of ties is of great value to a man's wardrobe, it makes no difference how many ties he has if he cannot easily and quickly lock them over and make a selection therefrom while he is dressing. Accordingly, tie racks have been developed wherein a plurality of side-by-side hocks are provided which serve to spread-out the ties in a serial arrangement for ready viewing and easy selection where each tie is foldably placed upon a respective hook.
In order that the ties of a tie rack are most readily made available for selection, some tie racks provide a slidable feature which allows for retractable sliding of the tie rack out from a storage position in a closet (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,985,311; 3,124,253; 3,789,994; and 3,954,182).
The concept of a cabinet for holding a tie rack has been addressed to some degree in the art. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,122 describes a cabinet for being mounted in a closet, wherein a door thereof opens to allow passage thereout of tie racks. In this regard further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,510 describes a tie rack enclosure supported by arms hanging over a furniture top, wherein a tie rack is slidable thereout and therein past flaps thereof at one end. While these devices are improvements over simple tie racks, they have the problem of a door (or flaps) opening and closing and the ties flapping in the air as the rack is slid.
What remains needed in the art is a tie rack which is resident in a sliding cabinet, a door being obviated thereby, and wherein the sliding cabinet restrains the ties from flapping as the cabinet is slid. What remains further needed in the art is a harmonious integration of a tie rack cabinet having the aforesaid features with respect to a dresser. In this regard, dressers are well known in the art and have long been, and continue to be, a ubiquitous component of bedroom furniture. Typical dressers have three, four, five, or other number of, drawers which slide outwardly to reveal clothes storage areas. Dressers are typically constructed of wood or simulated wood products. What is needed, therefore, is a tie rack cabinet which interfaces harmoniously with the structure and function of a dresser, either as an integral part thereof or as an augmentative part thereof.